Real Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry's brother James is declared the boy-who-lived. Lily and James ignore Harry but James Jr doesn't they heard they were going to be split up. So they run away to Gringotts to find a place to hide where they find their true families and inheritance…Potter/Weasley/Dumbledore Bashing…Harry/Harem…Nice Malfoy's, Lestrange's, Death Eaters and Twins
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry's brother James is declared the boy-who-lived. Lily and James ignore Harry but James Jr doesn't they heard they were going to be split up. So they run away to Gringotts to find a place to hide where they find their true families and inheritance…Potter/Weasley/Dumbledore Bashing…Harry/Harem…Nice Malfoy's, Lestrange's, Death Eaters and Twins

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry had been pushed aside by the Potter's all but his twin Jamie. Since that Halloween night be had been abused and ignored. But Jamie had always been there for him. Dumbledore had told everyone Jamie was the boy who-lived but Harry was the one.

Harry and Jamie walk down the stairs they were 5 years-old. They could heard voices talking. They hide to listen.

"We need to get that brat out of here for James Jr's sake Albus! James Jr will go nowhere without that little brat", Lily says

"The brat is ungrateful little shit", James says

"He will corrupt James Jr", Sirius says

"They are getting ridiculous with how clingy they are", Remus adds

"Calm we will take Harry away then we can all concentrate on James Jr. We will send him to an orphanage", Dumbledore says, "I know a orphanage that will beat him and get him out of our lives. Tomorrow we will get him out of here"

Harry had tears in his eyes. Jamie takes his brothers hand and takes them to his bedroom.

"They are going to send me away Jamie", Harry cries

"We will think of something Harry. I promise", Jamie says

That night Harry got a broken arm from James. Jamie had enough. His brother was innocent.

"Harry?" Jamie asks getting into his brothers room

"Jamie?" Harry asks cradling his broken arm

"Yes. We are leaving", Jamie says packing a few things of Harry's

"Where will we go?" Harry asks

"The Goblins should help us", Jamie says

"Maybe Lofty will take us there", Harry suggest

Lofty had been accidentally freed by Jamie tricking his Dad. Lofty had bonded to the two children.

"Lofty!" Jamie calls

Lofty appears quickly

"What can Lofty do for Masters James and Harry?" Lofty asks

"Please take us to Gringotts", Harry says cradling his arm

"Your leaving?" Lofty asks

"Yes they are getting rid of Harry in the morning", Jamie says

Lofty gasps, "Lofty will take you and stay with you"

Harry and Jamie take Lofty's hand and they disappear from Potter Manor and appear at the bank.

"Excuse me Master Teller we need to speak to Lord Ragnok. We are the Potter children", Harry says

The goblins eyes widen.

"Right this way", the goblin says

They follow and the goblin opens the golden doors to Lord Ragnok's office.

"My Lord the Potter children are here", the goblin says

"I am Harry", Harry says

"I am James", Jamie says

"I am Lord Ragnok how may I help you two youngsters?" Ragnok asks

"James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Dumbledore were going to get rid of Harry", Jamie says, "They even beat him"

"We are wondering if we can find a property to hide in", Harry adds

"We will do a test for any titles you can have and if any family members are alive", Ragnok says pulling out parchment, "I need 7 drops of blood. Who first?"

"I'll go", Harry says taking out his hand that wasn't broken

"Is there something wrong?" Ragnok says concerned for the little boy

"I have a broken arm", Harry says

"Who gave it too you?" Ragnok asks

"James Potter", Harry says

"We will see to the arm after the test. I will cut your palm", Ragnok says

Ragnok cuts Harry's hand and lets 7 drops of blood fall. He chants and names appear and he was shocked. Ragnok was in shock about what Harry's test shows.

"You are adopted. This is your true heritage", Ragnok says handing over the parchment

Harry takes it and Jamie looks at it and was in shock as well.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name:**_ _Nicholas Godric Severus Alexander Louis Christan Tristan Arthur Matthew Philip Albert Leopold Gryffindor-Romanov_

 _ **Adopted Name:**_ _Harry James Potter_

 _ **Status:**_ _Pure-Blood_

 _ **Birthday:**_ _31st of July 1980_

 _ **Father:**_ _Lord Edward Richard Gryffindor (Pure-Blood: Alive) (Date of Birth: 3rd of March 1958)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Tsarina Alexandra Tatiana Gryffindor nee Lexington nee Romanov (Empress of All Magical Russia) (Half-Blood-Alive) (Adopted by Queen Elizabeth) (Date of Birth August 20th 1958)_

 _ **Step-Mother:**_ _Princess Royal Victoria Charlotte Helena of Britain (1957)_

 _ **Adopted Father:**_ _James Charlus Potter (Pure-Blood: Alive) (Date of Birth: 27th of March 1960)_

 _ **Adopted Mother:**_ _Lily Jasmine Potter (Muggle-Born: Alive) (Date of Birth: 30th of January 1960)_

 _ **Grandparents**_

 _ **Grandfather:**_ _Lord Damion Edward Gryffindor (Pure-Blood: Dead) (Birth: 7th of October 1936 – Death: 4th of August 1978)_

 _ **Grandmother:**_ _Lady Athena Minerva Gryffindor nee Ravenclaw (Pure-Blood: Alive) (Date of Birth: 8th of May) (Father's Mother)_

 _ **Grandfather:**_ _Lord Matthew Damion Lexington (Half-Blood: Dead) (Date of Birth: 6th of June 1938) (Death: 31st of January 1979) (Mothers, Father)_

 _ **Grandmother:**_ _Tsarina Tatiana Sophia Lexington nee Romanov (Half-Blood: Dead) (Date of Birth 20th of August 1938) (Death: 31st of January 1979) (Mothers, mother) (Princess of Russia and Spain)_

 _ **Great Grandfather:**_ _Lord Nathen Godric Gryffindor (Pure-Blood: Dead) (Date of Birth 28th of February 1918) (Death: 21st of August 1960) (Fathers, Father, Father)_

 _ **Great Grandmother:**_ _Princess Thyrza Anne Gryffindor nee Saxe-Coburg (Muggle-Born) (Date of Birth: April 16th 1918) (Death: 27th of June 1964) (Fathers, Father, mother) (Princess of Belgium)_

 _ **Great Grandfather:**_ _Lord Jonathan Lexington (Half-Blood) (Date of Birth: 17th of March 1917) (Death: 12th of March 1975) (Mothers, fathers, father)_

 _ **Great Grandmother**_ _: Lady Meghan Lexington nee Prewett (Date of Birth: 19th of December 1917) (Death: 27th of January 1965) (Mothers, fathers, Mother)_

 _ **Great Grandfather:**_ _Tsar Nicholas Romanov (1920 - 1980)_

 _ **Great Grandmother:**_ _Lady Sofia Lexington (1920 - 1979)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Tsarina Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (Muggle-Born) (Date of Birth: 18th of June 1901 – 23rd of November 1975) (Mothers, mother, mother) (Empress of Magical Russia)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _Alfonso (Prince of Spain) (1907-1938) (Married Anastasia)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _Harold Lexington (1900 - 1970)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Jade Phoenix (1900 - 1970)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _Lord Tristian James Gryffindor (Pure-Blood) (Date of Birth: 16th of April 1901) (Death: 31st of August 1979)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Lady Morgan Edwina Gryffindor nee Le Fey (Date of Birth 20th of May 1900 - Death: 31st of August: 1979) (Fathers, Fathers, Mother)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _Leopold III 'King of Belgium' (1901-1983)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Astrid of Sweden 'Queen consort of Belgium' 'Princess of Sweden' (1901-1935)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _Prince Christian Damion Frederick (Date of Birth: 1st of June 1901 – 25th of September 1972) (Prince of Denmark) (Mothers, Mother, Father)_

 _ **Great-Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _Tsar Nicholas Romanov II (1868 - 1918) of Russia_

 _ **Great-Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Tsarina Alexandra Feodorovna (1872 - 1918) of Russia_

 _ **Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _Louis IV (Grand Duke of Hesse and Rhine) (Date of Birth 12th of September 1837) (Death: 13th of March 1892)_

 _ **Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Princess Alice Maud Mary (Date of Birth 25th of April 1843) (Death: 14th of December 1878) (Daughter of Queen Victoria)_

 _ **Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (Date of Birth 26th of August 1819) (Death: 14th of December 1861) (Muggle: Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Queen Victoria Alexandrina (Date of Birth 24th of May 1819) (Death: 22nd of January 1901) (Muggle: Deceased)_

 _ **Other Family Members:**_

 _ **Great-Great Aunt:**_ _Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna-Romanov (1895 - 1918)_

 ** _Great-Great Aunt:_** _Grand Duchess Tatiana Nikolaevna-Romanov (1897 - 1918)_

 ** _Great-Great Aunt:_** _Grand Duchess Maria (1899 - 1918)_

 ** _Great-Great Uncle:_** _Tsesarewich Alexei Nikolaewich-Romanov (1904 - 1918)_

 _ **Adopted Brother:**_ _Sebastian Salazar Riddle (Half-Blood: Alive) (Also known as James Sirius Potter Jr)_

 _ **Adopted Aunt:**_ _Petunia Classie Dursley nee Evans (Half-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Adopted Uncle:**_ _Vernon Dudley Dursley: (Muggle) (Alive)_

 _ **Adopted Cousin:**_ _Dudley Vernon Dursley: (Half-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Brothers:**_

 _Vladimir Sergei Gryffindor (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (31st of July 1980)_

 _Matthew Edmund Gryffindor (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (21st of June 1981)_

 _John Allan Gryffindor (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (16th of August 1984)_

 _Alexei Paul Gryffindor (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (1995)_

 _ **Sisters:**_

 _Anastasia Rowena Gryffindor (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (31st of July 1980)_

 _Olga June Gryffindor (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (14th of May 1982)_

 _Tatiana Leanne Gryffindor (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (24th of July 1983)_

 _Marie Laura Gryffindor (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (24th of July 1983)_

 _ **Half-Siblings: (With Princess Royal Victoria Charlotte Helena)**_

 _Prince George Patrick Henry Gryffindor (1980)_

 _Princess Eugenie Feodore Anne Gryffindor (1980)_

 _Prince Alfred Edward Charles Gryffindor (1981)_

 _Prince Leopold James Richard Gryffindor (1982)_

 _Princess Amelia Sophia Matilda Gryffindor (1983)_

 _Prince Arthur William Percival Gryffindor (1983)_

 _Prince Augustus Adolphus Robert Gryffindor (1984)_

 _Princess Augusta Rose Dorothea Gryffindor (1984)_

 _Prince Octavius Fredrick Ernest Gryffindor (1985)_

 _Princess Caroline Louisa Henrietta Gryffindor (1986)_

 _ **Aunts:**_

 _Alice Marie Longbottom nee Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive) (24th of April 1959)_

 _Belinda May Prewett nee Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive) (24th of April 1959)_

 _Hope April Black nee Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive) (14th of May 1961)_

 _Faith Maple Snape nee Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive) (14th of May 1961)_

 _Grace Rachal Lestrange nee Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive) (17th of July 1960)_

 _Dorcas Alice Lexington-Meadows (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (28th of February 1960)_

 _ **Step-Aunt:**_

 _Princess Royal Isabella Mary Margret Beatrice Riddle (Muggle-Born) (1955)_

 _ **Step-Uncle:**_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle (Half-Blood)_

 _ **Uncles:**_

 _Blythe Damion Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive) (17th of July 1960)_

 _Frank Neville Longbottom (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (19th of February 1959)_

 _Gideon George Prewett (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (27th of August 1949)_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (20th of June 1961)_

 _Severus Tobias Snape (Half-Blood) (Alive) (9th of January 1960)_

 _Rabastan Corvus Lestrange (Pure-Blood) (Alive) (23rd of February 1958)_

 _ **Cousins:**_

 _Neville Frank Longbottom (Half-Blood) (Alive) (30th of July 1980)_

 _Elizabeth Alice Longbottom (Half-Blood) (Alive)(30th of July 1980)_

 _Ignatius Gideon Prewett (Half-Blood) (Alive) (19th of June 1979)_

 _Sarah Louise Prewett (Half-Blood) (Alive) (26th of August 1980)_

 _Orion Septimus Black (Half-Blood) (Alive) (16th of August 1980)_

 _Gemini Melinda Black (Half-Blood) (Alive) (16th of August 1980)_

 _Leo David Black (Half-Blood) (Alive) (28th of July 1981)_

 _Sagittarius Regulus Black (Half-Blood) (Alive) (August 2nd 1983)_

 _Aries Hope Black (Half-Blood) (Alive) (August 21st 1984)_

 _Selena Faith Snape (Half-Blood) (Alive) (June 13th 1980)_

 _Selene Eileen Snape (Half-Blood) (Alive) (June 13th 1980)_

 _Samuel Severus Snape (Half-Blood) (Alive) (June 13th 1980)_

 _Saxon Thomas Snape (Half-Blood) (Alive) (May 30th 1981)_

 _Sapphire Isabella Snape (Half-Blood) (Alive) (July 1st 1982)_

 _Caelan Rabastan Lestrange (Half-Blood) (Alive) (7th of August 1980)_

 _Astra Julia Lestrange (Half-Blood) (Alive) (6th of June 1981)_

 _Alexandrina Grace Lestrange (Half-Blood) (Alive) (6th of June 1981)_

 _Crispin Blythe Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive) (17th of March 1980)_

 _Chole Dorcas Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive) (17th of March 1980)_

 _Tristian Ryan Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive) (24th of April 1981)_

 _Christian Xavier Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive) (8th of July 1982)_

 _ **Great Aunt:**_ _Augusta Elizabeth Longbottom (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Great Uncle:** Neville Francis Longbottom (Pure-Blood) (Dead)_

 _ **Godparents**_

 _ **Godfather 1:**_ _Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr (Half-Blood) (Alive as Spirit)_

 _ **Godfather 2:**_ _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godfather 3:**_ _Rodolphus Rolf Lestrange (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godfather 4:**_ _Severus Tobias Snape (Half-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godfather 5:**_ _Regulus Arcturus Black (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godfather 6:**_ _Fenrir Greyback (Pureblood-Werewolf) (Alive)_

 _ **Godfather 7:**_ _Blythe Lexington (Half-Blood)(Alive)_

 _ **Godmother 1:**_ _Isabella Mary Riddle nee Windsor (Muggle-Born) (Alive)_

 _ **Godmother: 2:**_ _Narcissa Lynx Malfoy nee Black (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godmother 3:**_ _Bellatrix Anna Lestrange nee Black (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godmother 4:**_ _Faith Maple Snape nee Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godmother 5:**_ _Hope April Black nee Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godmother 6:**_ _Dorcas Lexington nee Meadows (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 ** _Godmother 7:_** _Ziva David-Malfoy (Half-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Direct Descendant from:**_

 _Merlin Emrys_

 _Godric Gryffindor_

 _Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Salazar Slytherin_

 _Helga Hufflepuff_

 _Antioch Peverell_

 _Arthur Pendragon_

 _ **Heir by Blood**_

 _The Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Parental Side)_

 _The Minor Royal House of Lexington (Maternal Side)_

 _The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell (Maternal Side)_

 _The Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Parental Side)_

 _The Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff (Parental Side)_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Griffin (Parental Side)_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Phoenix (Maternal Side)_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Pegasus (Maternal Side)_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Maternal Side)_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey (Maternal Side)_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Parental Side)_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Belgium (Maternal Side)_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Denmark (Maternal Side)_

 _ **Heir by Magic**_

 _The Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff_

 _Heir of the Noble House of Fleamont_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Bonham_

 _ **Title**_

 _Tsar of Magical Russia (When turned 17)_

 _ **Properties**_

 _Founders Keep Island (Mediterranean Sea)_

 _Emrys Keep (Wales, United Kingdom)_

 _Pendragon Keep (Scotland, United Kingdom)_

 _Pendragon Island (North Sea)_

 _Phoenix Keep (United Kingdom)_

 _Phoenix Island (Mediterranean Sea)_

 _Griffins Den (Northern Ireland, United Kingdom)_

 _Gryffindor Castle (Ireland, United Kingdom)_

 _Gryffindor Mansion (England, United Kingdom)_

 _Godric's Hollow Village (England, United Kingdom)_

 _Royal Magic Romanov Palace Estate (Moscow, Russia)_

 _Romanov Estate (St Petersburg, Russia)_

 _Lexington Estate (Manchester, England, United Kingdom)_

 _Lexington Island (Caribbean Sea)_

 _Peverell Castle (England, United Kingdom)_

 _Peverell Manor (England, United Kingdom)_

 _Peverell Island (Caspian Sea)_

 _Ravens Nest (Scotland, United Kingdom)_

 _Ravenclaw Castle (Scotland, United Kingdom)_

 _Ravenclaw Manor (Scotland, United Kingdom)_

 _Hufflepuff Castle (Wales, United Kingdom)_

 _Hufflepuff Haven (Wales, United Kingdom)_

 _Le Fey Castle (Northern Scotland, United Kingdom)_

 _Le Fey Estate (Southern England, United Kingdom)_

 _Le Fey Island (Persian Gulf)_

 _Camelot_

 _Avalon_

 _Hogwarts (75%)_

 _ **Magic**_

 _Magical Core (Arch-Mage: 85 % Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter)_

 _Wandless Magic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Photographic Memory: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Analytical Abilities: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter)_

 _IQ: (175: 65% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter)_

 _Natural Shape-Shifting: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Sirius Black)_

 _Natural Occlumency: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter)_

 _Natural Legilimency: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter)_

 _Natural Elemental: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore and James Potter)_

 _Seer: (100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Metamorphmagus: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Battle Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Healing Magic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black)_

 _Dark Magic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Light Magic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Beast Speaker: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Betrothal Contracts**_

1\. Fredrick Fabian Prewett (1978) (Used to be Fred Weasley)

2\. Viktor Krum (1976)

3\. Fleur Delacour (1977)

4\. Daniel Greyback (1980)

5\. Cassiopeia Lestrange (1980)

6\. Delphini Malfoy (1980)

7\. Luna Lovegood (1981)

8\. Padma Patil (1980)

9\. Su Li (1980)

10\. Selena Snape (1980)

11\. Lilith Moon (1980)

12\. Susan Bones (1980)

13\. Blaise Zabini (1980)

14\. Theodora Nott (1980)

15\. Hermione Granger (1979)

16\. Mandy Brocklehurst (1980)

17\. Cedric Diggory (1977)

18\. Isobel MacDougal (1980)

19\. Zara Longbottom (1980)

20\. Tracey Davis (1980)

21\. Talia Ziva David-Malfoy (1980)

22\. Violette de Stella (Fae) (1980)

23\. Saga Dunbar (1980)

24\. Zoe Perks (1980)

25\. Soleil McKinnon-Greyback (1980)

26\. Sparrow Scamander (1980)

27\. Ryder Kowalski (1980)

28\. Ryuga Fenwick (1980)

29\. Cyprus Avery (1980)

30\. Venice Marchbanks (1980)

31\. Solace Fawley (1980)

32\. Alaska Fawley (1980)

Harry was shocked he had a family and this said they were alive! He had so many questions. Jamie looked at Harry in shock but Harry was still his brother no matter what.

"You have 32 people to marry brother you will be happy", Jamie says

"You go", Harry says to his brother

Jamie cuts his palm and drops 7 drops of blood onto the parchment Ragnok had and a lot of names appear.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Name:**_ _Sebastian Salazar Riddle_

 _ **Adopted Name:**_ _James Sirius Potter Jr_

 _ **Status:**_ _Half-Blood_

 _ **Birthday:**_ _July 21st 1980_

 _ **Father:**_ _Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr (Half-Blood-Alive as Spirt)_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Isabella Mary Margret Beatrice Riddle nee Windsor (Muggle-Born) (1955)_

 _ **Step-Mother:**_ _Lady Sasha Eileen Snape (Half-Blood: Alive) (1961)_

 _ **Adopted Father:**_ _James Charlus Potter (Pure-Blood: Alive)_

 _ **Adopted Father:**_ _Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans (Muggle-Born: Alive)_

 _ **Grandparents**_

 _ **Grandfather:**_ _Tom Riddle Sr (Muggle: Deceased)_

 _ **Grandmother:**_ _Merope Riddle nee Gaunt (Pure-Blood: Squib: Deceased)_

 _ **Grandfather:**_ _Philip Andreou (Prince of Greece and Denmark) (Prince Consort of Britain) (Muggle: Alive) (Date of Birth: 10th of June 1921)_

 _ **Grandmother:**_ _Elizabeth Alexandra Mary of Windsor (Queen of England) (Muggle: Alive) (Date of Birth: 21st of April 1926)_

 _ **Great Grandfather:**_ _Marvolo Eric Gaunt (Pure-Blood: Deceased)_

 _ **Great Grandmother:**_ _Isabelle Morgana Gaunt nee Crabbe (Pure-Blood: Deceased)_

 _ **Great Grandfather:**_ _King George Albert Frederick Arthur VI of the United Kingdom (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great Grandmother:**_ _Queen Elizabeth Angela Marguerite Bowes-Lyons (Muggle)_

 _ **Great Grandfather:**_ _Prince Andrew of Greece and Denmark (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great Grandmother:**_ _Princess Alice Victoria Elizabeth Julia Marie of Battenberg (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _Prince Louis Alexander of Battenberg (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Princess Victoria Alberta Elisabeth Mathilde Marie of Hesse and Rhine (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _King George I of Greece (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Grand Duchess Olga Constantinovna of Russia (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _King George Fredrick Ernest Elbert V (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Queen Mary Victoria Augusta Louise Olga Pauline Claudine Agnes of Teck (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _Louis IV, Grand Duke of Hesse and by Rhine (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Princess Alice Maud Mary of the United Kingdom (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _King Christian XI of Denmark (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Louise of Hesse-Kessel (Queen of Denmark) (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather:**_ _Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother:**_ _Queen Victoria Alexandrina (Muggle-Deceased)_

 _ **Other Family Members**_

 _ **Older Adopted Brother:**_ _Nicolaus Godric Severus Alexander Louis Christan Tristan Arthur Matthew Philip Albert Leoold Gryffindor-Romanov_

 _ **Sister:**_ _Seanna Samantha Riddle (Born: 31st of July 1980) (Alive)_

 _ **Brother:**_ _Simon Thomas Riddle (Born: June 13th 1981) (Alive)_

 _ **Half-Sisters:**_ _Laura Alice Snape-Riddle (Born: 31st May 1980) (Alive)_

 _Sarah Louise Snape-Riddle (Born: 31st of May 1980) (Alive)_

 _Leanne Althea Snape-Riddle (Born: 31st of May 1980) (Alive)_

 _ **Half-Brothers:**_ _John Allan Snape-Riddle (Born: 31st of May 1980) (Alive)_

 _Caleb Timothy Snape-Riddle (Born: 11th of July 1981) (Alive)_

 _ **Great Aunt:**_ _Princess Margaret Rose, Countess of Snowdon (Muggle) (1930)_

 _ **Great Uncle:**_ _Antony Charles Robert Armstrong-Jones 1st Earl of Snowdon (Muggle) (1930) (Divorced)_

 _ **Uncles:**_

 _Prince Charles Philip Arthur George (Prince of Wales) (Muggle) (1948)_

 _Captain Mark Anthony Peter Philips (Muggle) (1948)_

 _Prince John Alexander Patrick William (Muggle) (1951)_

 _Prince Christian Alfred Harald Augustus (Muggle) (1954)_

 _Prince Albert Leopold Henry Ernest (Wizard) (1956)_

 _Prince Arthur Frederick Victor Maurice (Wizard) (1956)_

 _Prince Andrew Albert Christian Edward (1960) (Duke of York) (Muggle)_

 _Prince Richard George Octavius Adolphus (Muggle) (1963)_

 _Prince Edward Antony Richard Louis (1964) (Muggle)_

 _Lord Edward Richard Gryffindor (1958) (Wizard) (Pure-Blood)_

 _Lord Severus Tobias Snape (1960) (Wizard) (Half-Blood)_

 _ **Aunts:**_

 _Princess Diana Spencer (Princess of Wales) (Muggle) (1961)_

 _Princess Royal Anne Elizabeth Alice Louise (Muggle) (1950)_

 _Princess Royal Louise Mary Maud Olga (Muggle) (1952)_

 _Princess Royal Adelaide Dagmar Louisa Alice (Witch) ((1953)_

 _Princess Royal Victoria Charlotte Helena of Britain (Witch) (1957)_

 _Princess Royal Marie Caroline Alberta Augusta (Witch) (1962)_

 _Lady Nicola Longbottom (Witch) (1960)_

 _ **Cousins:**_

 _Prince William Arthur Philip Louis (1982) (Muggle)_

 _Prince Henry Charles Albert David (1984) (Muggle)_

 _Peter Mark Andrew Philips (1977) (Muggle)_

 _Zara Anne Elizabeth Philips (1981) (Muggle)_

 _Princess Helena Marie Elizabeth (1980) (Witch)_

 _Princess Charlotte Alberta Matilda (1980) (Witch)_

 _Prince Stuart Haydn Gareth (1981) (Wizard)_

 _Prince Harold Sebastian Charles (1982) (Wizard)_

 _Princess Sophia Amelia Mary (1983) (Witch)_

 _Princess Cecilia Demelza Sarah (1984) (Witch)_

 _Prince Tristan Piers John (1980) (Son of Prince John and Lady Nichola)_

 _Princess Eleanor Sarah Imogen (1980) (Daughter of Prince John and Lady Nichola)_

 _ **1st Cousin, Once Removed**_

 _David Albert Armstrong-Jones (1961) (Muggle)_

 _Sarah Frances Elizabeth Armstrong-Jones (1964) (Muggle)_

 _ **Godparents**_

 _ **Godfather 1:**_ _Lord Edward Richard Gryffindor_

 _ **Godfather 2:**_ _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godfather 3:**_ _Rodolphus Rolf Lestrange (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godfather 4:**_ _Severus Tobias Snape (Half-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godfather 5:**_ _Regulus Arcturus Black (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godfather 6:**_ _Ted Tonks (Muggle-Born) (Alive)_

 _ **Godfather 7:**_ _Fenrir Greyback (Pureblood-Werewolf) (Alive)_

 _ **Godmother 1:**_ _Lady Alexandra Tatiana Gryffindor (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godmother: 2:**_ _Narcissa Lynx Malfoy nee Black (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godmother 3:**_ _Bellatrix Anna Lestrange nee Black (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godmother 4:**_ _Faith Maple Snape nee Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godmother 5:**_ _Hope April Black nee Lexington (Half-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Godfather 6:**_ _Andromeda Lyra Tonks (Pure-Blood) (Alive)_

 **Godmother 7:** _Ziva David-Malfoy (Half-Blood) (Alive)_

 _ **Direct Descendant From:**_

 _Salazar Slytherin_

 _Merlin Emrys_

 _Cadmus Peverell_

 _ **Heir by Blood**_

 _The Minor House of Riddle (Paternal)_

 _The Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Paternal)_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt (Maternal)_

 _Second The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell (Paternal Side)_

 _Second Heir to the Most Ancient and Royal House of Emrys_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Paternal)_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Steward (Paternal)_

 _The Most Ancient and Royal House of Ilvermorny (Paternal)_

 _ **Title**_

 _Prince of England_

 _Prince of Magical Greece_

 _Prince of Magical Denmark_

 _ **Properties**_

 _Slytherin Castle_

 _Snakes Nest_

 _Slytherin Mansion_

 _Gaunt Manor_

 _Sayre Mansion_

 _Stewart Manor_

 _Ilvermorny Mansion_

 _25% of Hogwarts_

 _95% of Ilvermorny_

 _ **Magic**_

 _Magical Core (Mage: 75 % Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Wandless Magic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Photographic Memory: (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Analytical Abilities: (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _IQ: (170: 55% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Shape-Shifting: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Occlumency: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Legilimency: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Elemental: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Metamorphmagus: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Battle Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Healing Magic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Dark Magic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Light Magic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Parseltongue: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Parselmagic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Betrothal Contracts**_

1\. George Prewett (1978) (Used to be George Weasley)

2\. Draco Malfoy (1980)

3\. Astra Lestrange (1981)

4\. Chole Lexington (1980)

5\. Lucretia Prewett (1980)

6\. Selene Snape (1980)

7\. Seraphina Bones (1980)

8\. Gemini Black (1980)

9\. Elizabeth Longbottom (1980)

10\. Tracey Davis (1980)

11\. Victoria Granger (1980)

12\. Theodore Nott (1980)

13\. Fay Dunbar (1980)

14\. Megan Jones (1980)

15\. Matthew Moon (1981)

16\. Jacob Kowalski III (1980)

"Wow. I am royalty too", Jamie says

"You have siblings too", Harry says

"We will always be brothers", Jamie says hugging Harry

"Always", Harry says

"I have sent a message too your parents they should be here soon", Ragnok says

"Can you call us Nicholas and Sebastian?" Nicholas asks

"Of course", Ragnok replies, "Now let us get all the blocks off you"

* * *

 _Founders Keep_

* * *

Alexandra was with her best friends Isabella Windsor, the Lexington sisters, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Victoria Malfoy-Prewett (Whose son had been stolen), Belinda Lexington-Prewett (Whose son had been stolen), Dorcas Meadows-Lexington, Louisa Noble-Abbott, Paula McKinnon-Greyback, Lisa Moon, and the Bones's, Mary Abbott-Bones, and Sarah Dixon-Bones.

Alexandra and Isabella had been stricken with grief when Nicholas and Sebastian had died but they didn't believe it they felt in their hearts that their children where alive. Alexandra had more children and Isabella had one more before her husband disappeared.

Alexandra was leaving for the Magical Royal Romanov Estate with her husband and children. Isabella was going to visit her mother and siblings.

Suddenly a owl comes to Alexandra and Isabella. They take the letter off the owl.

' _Dear Tsarina Alexandra and Princess Royal Isabella Windsor-Riddle,_

 _It has come to the attention of Gringotts that your sons have entered. These two children had run away from home we gave them an inheritance test. There test showed they are your lost children Tsarevich Nicholas and Sebastian Riddle._

 _I have them in my office. If you would like to floo straight here they are waiting for you. And they have been through a lot and need their parents._

 _We will see you all soon._

 _King Ragnok Battleaxe_

Alexandra and Isabella looked shocked their children were alive and at Gringotts. The others all look happy for them.

"Lets get my husband and we will floo there immediately. We have to leave ladies", Alexandra says to everyone

"Go we understand. Bring those boys home", Bellatrix says

Alexandra and Isabella hurry inside and up the stairs to Lord Gryffindor's office. They barge in and Edward stands up looking at his wife's and friends face.

"What is it?" Edward asks

"Nicholas is alive and so is Sebastian", Alexandra says showing her husband the letter

Edward was speechless his firstborn was alive and so was his nephew.

"Lets floo to Gringotts", Alexandra asks, "I want to see my son now"

"So do I", Isabella says

Edward nods and light the fire. Alexandra flings the floo powder in the fireplace and they floo to Gringotts King Ragnok Battleaxe's room.

They see the two children immediately. Both Alexandra and Isabella had tears in their eyes.

"Nicholas?" Alexandra asks

"Mummy?" Nicholas/Harry asks

"Oh my little lion", Alexandra says kneeling down in time to catch her son and hug him tightly

Edward kneels down and hugs both his wife and son.

"Mummy?" Sebastian asks Isabella

"My Sebastian, My snakeling", Isabella says kneeling down and catching her son

"My Mummy", Sebastian says hugging her tight with tears

"Daddy?" Nicholas asks the man hugging him and his Mummy

"Yes I am my cub", Edward says

Nicholas cuddles into his parents finally feeling loved.

"Where were you?" Alexandra asks

"The Potters Mummy", Nicholas says

"They ignored Harry I mean Nicholas after Daddy attacked us. They thought I was the boy-who-lived. But Nicholas was", Sebastian says in Isabella's arms

"Daddy didn't mean to attack you both. He would never. We think someone used imperio on him", Isabella replies

"I believe you Mummy", Sebastian says

"What else did the Potters do?" Edward asks

"They would hit me. As well as ignoring me. Dumbledore wanted to train Sebastian to killed Uncle Tom. Sirius and Remus ignored us too", Nicholas says

"Dumbledore, Black, Lupin and the Potters will pay my son", Alexandra says hugging her son

"In time son they will pay the price", Edward says

"This is the paper work that has their blocks on it", King Ragnok says

Isabella, Alexandra and Edward look are were furious their sons had the blocks on. They also saw where Gideon and Fabian's children were they would get them back once they tell Gideon and Belinda and Fabian and Victoria.

"Are the blocks removed?" Alexandra asks

"Yes My Queen they are now. Done before you reached here", King Ragnok replies

"Lets go home", Alexandra says

"Thank you. You have the support of my family. We are in your debt", Edward says

"Thank you King Ragnok", Alexandra says with a nod of respect to the King Goblin

"Thank you and you also have the support of my family", Isabella says

"Thank you", Nicholas and Sebastian say

"May your enemies tremble before you", King Ragnok says

"May your vaults overflow with blood", Edward says with a nod

They move into the floo and go to the Founders Keep both children look around in amazement. They were introduced to their families, and their betroths. And they knew that now they had a loving family and someday they would have to deal with the Potters and Dumbledore…

* * *

 _Weasley Home…_

* * *

Gideon and Fabian had now found where their sons were. They couldn't believe their sister stole them now they were stealing them back. Their wives were waiting for them at Founders Keep. They sneak into the house and use a point-me spell to find their children's rooms. They enter and their children looked at their with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" one asks

"How did you get in here?" asks the other

"We will tell you who we are when you do", Fabian says

"I am Forge or Fred", Fred says

"And I am Gred or George", George says  
"We are twins", they say together

"We are Gideon and Fabian Prewett. I am your father Fred", Fabian says

"I am your father George", Gideon says

"But we are twins!..."

"…and we are Weasley's"

"We will explain", Fabian says

They did and Fred and George were shocked.

"We aren't twins?" Fred asks sadly

"You are. You were born on the same day just minutes apart by your mothers. We would like to take you with us now", Gideon says

"We will come", George says

"We feel like we don't belong here", Fred says

"Lets pack your stuff", Fabian says with a wave of his wand

They sneak back out of the house with their sons. They take their hands and apparate them to Founders Keep the boys stare at it is awe. Two women were waiting for them with four children.

"My son. I am Victoria Malfoy-Prewett", Victoria Malfoy-Prewett says pulling Fred into her arms

"My son. I am Belinda Lexington-Prewett", Belinda Lexington-Prewett says pulling George into his arms

"Your my Mum?" Fred asks

"Yes my darling. These are your siblings Lucretia Victoria and Ignatius Fabian", Victoria says

"And George these are your siblings Ignotus Gideon and Sarah Louise", Belinda says

They say hi and they go inside to be greeted by the others. Fred and George found out their were betrothed to Nicolaus and Sebastian who they found out had been Harry and Jamie Potter.

Soon all of them went to bed for the night exhausted by all the drama of the day…

* * *

 _Potter Manor_

* * *

Lily Potter walks up the stairs she was going to make sure Jamie was sleep so they could get rid of the little brat that was a bastard in their lives. She opens the door and sees her son not in his bed. She swears and goes to the bastards room. When she couldn't find them. She went back to Jamie's room and found his backpack gone and a few clothes.

"JAMES!" Lily screams

James runs up the stairs.

"What is it Lils?" James asks

"Jamie is gone", Lily says crying

"He has to be here somewhere. Tofy!" Harry calls

Tofy appears before the two Potters.

"Yes Master what can Tofy do for you?" Tofy asks

"Get all the house elves searching for Jamie in the Manor. He must be here somewhere", James says

"Tofy will", Tofy says disappearing

"The bastard is gone too", Lily says

"I swear that if the bastard hurt our Jamie I will hurt him", James says

They both help the elves search the manor with Sirius and Remus that James had floo called. They couldn't find Jamie.

"He is nots here Master. Tofy and the others can't find Master Jamie and Master Harry", Tofy says

"We need to floo Dumbledore", James says to his crying wife

They floo Dumbledore and the search for Jamie Potter began and the next day also the search for George and Fred Wealey…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 _Queen Elizabeth's Children_

 _1\. Crown Prince Charles Philip Arthur George (1948)_

 _2\. Princess Royal Anne Elizabeth Alice Louise (1950)_

 _3\. Prince John Alexander Patrick William (1951)_

 _4\. Princess Louise Mary Maud Olga (1952)_

 _5\. Princess Adelaide Dagmar Louisa Alice (1953)_

 _6\. Prince Christian Alfred Harald Augustus (1954)_

 _7\. Princess Royal Isabella Mary Margret Beatrice (1955)_

 _8\. Prince Albert Leopold Henry Ernest (1956)_

 _9\. Prince Arthur Frederick Victor Maurice (1956)_

 _10\. Princess Royal Victoria Charlotte Helena (1957)_

 _11\. Prince Andrew Albert Christian Edward (1960)_

 _12\. Princess Marie Caroline Alberta Augusta (1962)_

 _13\. Prince Richard George Octavius Adolphus (1963)_

 _14\. Prince Edward Antony Richard Louis (1964)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Nicholas had become happy with his real family and so had Sebastian and their parents knew not to separate them. They were like twins. Even though Nicholas was a triplet. Nicholas spent most of his new life in Russia as a Tsarevich the heir to the throne of Magical Russia. But they spent the summers in England at Founders Keep. And being the Heir to Magical Britain and spending time with Queen Elizabeth who was an relation.

Fred and George had gotten used to being the Prewett children one to each of Fabian and Gideon. But they still acted like twins. They had gone to Beauxbatons but they would be going to Hogwarts with Nicholas and the others in the Fall.

Nicholas meet his betroths when he was young so he knew them well it was the same about Sebastian. They even went to Muggle primary school. Where they met the Grangers who had Muggle-Born children the triplets Hermione, Victoria and Alexandra Granger. They were mates Hermione was the mate of Nicholas, Victoria was the mate with Sebastian and Alessandra was the mate with Theodore Nott Jr.

They found out Voldemort wasn't that into everything the 'light' had been saying. He just wanted Muggle-Borns to be taken into a Wizarding House so they wouldn't be abused because of their magic. Which Nicholas and Sebastian agreed with. No one deserves to be abuse. Nicholas was partial sensitive about it since he had been abused by James and Lily.

Now it was Nicholas, Vladimir, Anastasia, Prince George, Princess Eugenia and Sebastian, Senna, John, Laura, Sarah and Leanne were getting their Hogwarts letters.

Suddenly owls come flying through their windows. Delivering letters to all of the Gryffindor-Romanov and Riddle family and friends children. The Gryffindor-Romanov families got letters to Koldovstorez, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Ilvermorny too

"Are letters are here!" Nicholas says happily

"Open it then my cub", Alexandra says to her son

"You all too", Isabella Riddle says to the others

Nicholas goes and opens his letter.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confred. Of Wizards)**_

 _Dear Mr Gryffindor-Romanov,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment's._

 _Term begins on 1_ _st_ _September. We await your owl by no later than 21_ _st_ _of August_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _ **Uniform**_

 _ **First-years students will require:**_

 _Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

 _One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

 _One Pair of Protective Gloves (Dragon Hide or Similar)_

 _One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

 _ **Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

 _ **Set Books**_

 _ **All Students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _ **Other Equipment**_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)_

 _1 Set Glass or Crystal Phials_

 _1 Telescope_

 _1 Set of Brass Scales_

 _ **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR Familiar**_

 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"So who wants to go shopping for your things?" Bellatrix asks

There was a choruses of yes's.

"We will be getting your wands in Russia. In St Paul's Square. So go and get all your things together", Alexandra says

"So we are taking them all together?" Narcissa asks

"Yes. I am going to get the Grangers", Edward Gryffindor says apparating out

The dozen or so kids were all ready when Edward came back with the Grangers. They were all going to make a day of it shopping.

They took a portal to St Paul's Square and their guards where waiting for them as Alexandra was the Tsarina of Magical Russia and now her kids where going to Hogwarts and not Koldovstoretz like many believed they should by they were going to Hogwarts because of the Tsarina Alexandra husband was Edward Gryffindor. As it was important and the children wanted to go to Hogwarts. They go to the wandmaker first and each get there wand Nicholas got Red Oak, Redwood, White Ash and Black Ash with Phoenix tears and Basilisk Vernon as its core.

Sabastian got a Black Walnut, Ivy, Red Ash and Ebony Wand with Phoenix Feather and Basilisk Vernon as its core.

The others only got wands with one or two woods. All of them were custom made. And they got there pets from Russia. Nicholas got a Wyvern he named Spectra, a snowy owl he named Hedwig, a lion cub named Simba because his Dad had one named Mufusa so he decided on Mufusa's child from the Lion King, wolf cub named Balto, a basilisk from a Parseltongue which he named Sashandra, a unicorn named Jewel and a Shadow Phoenix named Mystery.

Sebastian/Jamie got a Basilisk too named Seti, a wyvern named Saphira, Water Phoenix named Wave, a grim named Anubis and a wolf cub named Aleu.

The Granger Triples got a Earth Phoenix named Eartha.

Delphini got a Snow Phoenix he named Icemark, a Snake named Sapphire and a Kneazle named Jade

Cassiopeia got a Fire Phoenix named Spitfire

Draco got a Air Phoenix named Flightpath and a Snake named Pysyk

The Greyback Siblings got a Lightning Phoenix names Boltspark.

Susan Bones got a Spirit Phoenix named Petra.

After all that was done they used a port-key to get to Gringotts, Diagon Alley. Alexandra wanted to check the inheritance with Edward by her side.

"King Ragnok", Alexandra says to the Goblin that handled their accounts

"Your Imperial Majesty Tsarina Alexandra what can I do for you?" Ragnok asks

"I want to check if I have any new Inheritance", Alexandra says

"Of course I need 7 drops of blood", Ragnok says handing over a blade

Alexandra cuts her palm and lets seven drops of blood onto the parchment. Ragnok chants and a couple of lines appear.

 _ **Recent Inheritance:**_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

Alexandra looks amused by being the Lady of those houses.

"The Potters come from the Peverell and your descendent from the eldest as well as the youngest", Ragnok says, "Here are the Head rings for those families. They never accepted James Potter"

Alexandra puts them on her finger and the glow before merging with her other ones. "I want too disown James and Lily Potter and their children from the Potter and Peverell families", Alexandra says

"And I from the Gryffindor line", Edward says

Nicholas looked at his parents they were staring on their revenge for him and Sebastian.

"Then say the words my Lady, my Lord. Their children's names are Charlus, Jasmine, Euphemia, Fleamont and Dorea", Ragnok says

"I Lady Alexandra Lexington-Romanov-Peverell-Potter disown Lily, James, Charlus, Jasmine, Euphemia, Fleamont and Dorea from the Potter and Peverell Family Lines for their abuse of my son Nicholas Godric Alexander Gryffindor-Romanov, so I say, so smote it be!", Alexandra says and a flash of light

"I Lord Edward Richard Gryffindor disown Lily, James, Charlus, Jasmine, Euphemia, Fleamont, Dorea from the Gryffindor lines for their abuse of my son Nicholas Godric Alexander Gryffindor-Romanov, so I say, so smote it be!", Edward says and a flash of light happens

"Well done they are now removed from the Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor lines. They won't be able to get to those vaults", Ragnok says

"Thank you our friend. We must get back to shopping", Edward says

"My pleasure. And do you want me to evict James and Lily No-Name from Potter Manor?" Ragnok asks

"Yes. Have a squad go and ward the property against them. Make sure they are out. We will have their belongings shipped", Alexandra says

"It will be done", Ragnok says

"Now we will go and enjoy the rest of our day", Edward says and gathers his family and they leave

They family enjoys the rest of the day out buying the rest of their school supplies. And the equipment Severus suggested as well as the books.

Till they are all exhausted and go to Founders Keep to rest…

* * *

 _Two days later…_

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

* * *

Severus was overhearing what conversation Dumbledore was having with the No-Names as they hadn't figured it out yet.

"Are Manor wards are playing up. We are going to have the goblins look at them. So we are stuck here", James says

Soon they were in for a rude wake up call.

"Don't worry my boy I am sure they will fix them", Dumbledore says

Severus snorts while he was reading the paper when James steals it.

"Come and get it Snivellus", James says

"I am not getting involved in your childish games", Severus says

"Lily look!" James says pointing to a picture on the paper

They see a photo of James Jr and the brat Harry it said **'Relatives of Queen Elizabeth II found'**

"The brat is from the richest Muggles in England", Lily snarls

James was furious that they had to pay money for the brat when his parents where rich.

"I have an idea. We can sue the Muggle Royal family for all the brats upkeep if they don't pay we can have Euphemia marry the brat and get the money that way", James explains his plan

"It could work. We need the Muggle Queen under control", Dumbledore says

"We can also sue them for kidnapping our saviour James Jr", Lily says

Severus glares don't them know who they were? They could tear James and Lily apart. They already disowned them and the idiots didn't know it. Nicholas and Sebastian where his godchildren. He was happy they were back with their real family and not with these idiots.

"You're a bunch of idiots do you really think you can sue the Lexington Family? When they thought their son was dead? It is idiotic", Severus sneers

"Severus does have a point. The Lexington family doesn't know about magic", Dumbledore says

"That is not true", Severus smirks

"What do you mean Snivellus?" James asks

"The Lexington Family has magic have for generations. Lady Lexington is a Half-Blood from a royal family and is the a Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell. And she graduated from Emrys Academy of Magic with the Highest scores in history besides her husband", Severus explains with a smirk

"Harry is the heir to the Peverell family?" Dumbledore gasps thinking about the Elder wand in his hand

James was thinking about his invisibility cloak could the brat take it?

"That's right Dumbledore, James if I was you I won't mess with Harry or the Lexington family and the titles they have", Severus says

"You scared Snivellus?" Lily snarls

"They are my godchildren so why would I be scared?" Severus smirks as the gap at him

"You have no rights to James Jr", James snarls

"He is my godson", Severus says

"Harry is with his biological parents then James Jr must be with them we can get him back", Lily says

"That's right we can have our son back", James says

"Your stupid if you think Lady Lexington and 'James Jr's' parents will give him to you lot", Severus sneers

"He found his biological parents?" Lily asks

"Yes and you wouldn't want to mess with James Jr's mother if I was you. He is also Lady Peverell-Lexington's godson", Severus says

"Or his father when he finds out", Severus mutters

"We better get in Lady Peverell-Lexington's good graces. She could disown the Potter Family", James says

Severus smirks, _'She has already done that you idiot'_

"Don't worry I am sure I can persuade Lady Peverell-Lexington to not disown you as Harry has obviously not told her about his treatment. Severus can you invite Lady Peverell-Lexington to tea here tomorrow. You are after all the children's godfather", Dumbledore says

"I will ask Lady Peverell-Lexington to attend but I will not make her she is a very busy woman", Severus says getting up

"Can't be that busy she is only a small house", James growls

"Oh how much you don't know", Severus says flooing away

"What did that mean?" Lily asks

"Don't worry about it. We are going to use this to our advantage. Since Harry is the heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell we can get back that seat if Harry dies the title would pass to Lady Lexington-Peverell's godson we will have the boy in the perfect position to give the title over", Dumbledore says

What Dumbledore didn't know was that Lady Lexington-Peverell was the Tsarina of Russia and Lady of many houses and had many children. So there was no way the titles would ever pass to her godson.

They didn't know all hell was going to break lose…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Nicholas/Harry's Pets**

Wyvern: Female: Spectra

Snowy Owl: Female: Hedwig

Lion Cub: Male: Simba

Wolf Cub: Male: Balto

Shadow Phoenix: Female: Mystery

Basilisk: Female: Sashandra

Unicorn: Female: Jewel

 **Sebastian/Jamie Pets**

Basilisk: Male: Seti

Wyvern: Female: Saphira

Water Phoenix: Male: Wave

Grim: Male: Anubis

Wolf Cub: Female: Aleu

 **Delphini Malfoy Pets**

Snow Phoenix: Male: Icemark

Snake: Sapphire

Kneazle: Jade

 **Draco Malfoy Pets**

Air Phoenix: Flightpath

Snake: Pysyk

 **Granger Siblings**

Earth Phoenix: Female: Eartha

 **Cassiopeia Lestrange**

Fire Phoenix: Male: Spitfire


End file.
